doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kalossian
The Kalossians are a race of semi-aquatic mammalians native to the planet Kalossia in Mutter's Spiral. They are known primarily for their unusual psychological structure. Biology Appearance Of all species, Kalossians are most similar to the otters of Earth. Their bodies are long and sleek, covered in soft purple fur. Kalossian eyes are quite large, and are often compared to gemstones. An adult individual measures one meter high when on all fours, but is almost two and a half meters when standing on its hindlegs. Diet Kalossians, being descended from aquatic predators, feed primarily on fish, mollusks, and crustaceans. Traditionally meals are not cooked, but some individuals enjoy the exotic feel of human foods. Reproduction Kalossians breed rapidly, generally giving birth to multiple large litters throughout their lives. Psychology One of the more unusual aspects of the Kalossian race is the unconventional mindset the species holds. Kalossians are capable of attuning their minds to focus on a single task or motivation at a time, increasing their effectiveness in this regard. Different attunations (referred to as "Minds") can be accessed by a moment of brief meditation. A partial list of known Kalossian Minds can be seen below: *'Child Mind' is seen as the default Mind. Kalossians in this Mind find their inhibitions lowered, their reactions dulled, and their senses of wonder and curiosity heightened. Kalossian children use this Mind almost exclusively, and it is often used for casual conversations and meetings between friends. *'Battle Mind' is a more vicious Mind than the others, and is the only one which effects the anatomy of the being. When entering Battle Mind, a Kalossian produces greater levels of aggression hormones, easily entering a rageful state. While it is believed that the Kalossian's ethics remain unaffected by the shift into Battle Mind, discompassionate and ruthless behavior is made easier by Battle Mind. *'Nurture Mind' is a more loving, caring Mind. Nurture Mind opens up greater emotional range in a Kalossian, allowing individuals to feel greater levels of compassion for those around them. Parents, mates, and teachers often make use of this Mind. *'Think Mind' increases the IQ level of the individual, sharpening the wit and making realizations easier to come to. Mathmatical, mnemonic, and observational abilities are all heightened by the Mind. While it has been claimed that Think Mind can dull the ability to feel strong emotions, this has rarely been documented. *'Deception Mind' is similar, but has only recently been acknowledged as a separate Mind. While in Deception Mind, a Kalossian becomes a "natural liar", so to speak--a straight face and voice can easily be maintained while telling even the most implausible of falsehoods, and the brain's social processors are heightened as they effortlessly calculate believable narratives. *'Art' 'Mind' heightens the imagination in a more refined way then in Child Mind. It is generally used, as the name suggests, to create works of art, although some great inventors in Kalossian history have also spent long periods of time in the Mind. Abstract thought is easier for Kalossians in Art Mind, and thus some strategists use it as well. It is thus generally considered one of the more versatile Minds. *'Spirit Mind' is a Mind of which little is known. It is generally used for prayer and worship, and seems to instill a paralyzing dread of blasphemy. Despite the general lack of usefulness accompanying the Mind, most Kalossians agree that it is important to set aside time to spend in Spirit Mind. Kalossians who spend abnormal periods of time in any individual Mind often find their mental flexibilitiy to be slightly "out of shape". For a time it can be difficult to switch between Minds, and traits of the most familiar Mind often bleed through. Society Government In contemporary times, Kalossia is run by a constitutional republic in which the President defines major roles in government. Many official positions are highly specialized--for example, the offices of "Presidential Grief Counselor" and "Gourmet Chef of the Republic" are both highly respected. The higher ranks in the Kalossian military are primarily held by individuals that spend most of their time in Battle Mind, and the Kalossian Defense Council is known for extremely ruthless behavior in times of crisis. Religion Most Kalossians are highly religious, following one of two major spiritualities. A small minority worships the Goddess' Gaze, a complicated deity of fortune and punishment. Most worship a goddess named Ghost, said to be the bringer of life and wisdom. Followers of Goddess' Gaze have historically been hostile towards Ghost's worshippers, although the same aggression is not reciprocated. History Kalossians evolved from mid-sized aquatic mammals roughly two million years ago. For much of their history, the Kallithite Empire dominated the Swamp-Continents, using control of Kallith and the strategic Ghost Sea to cement its rule. The Kallithite Empire was known for being an extremely theocratic state. Emperors were expected to remain within Spirit Mind at all times, causing them to grow acclimated to the Mind. Their deity was known as the Goddess' Gaze, an entity which would reward the pious and destroy the wicked. Roughly contemporary to the Renaissance on Earth, the Kallithite Empire collapsed during a civil war caused by a reformation of the Kalossian religion. A handful of outspoken Kalossian prophets spoke of a new goddess named Ghost, believed to be the bringer of life and wisdom. The civil war lasted for eight long years before the reformists finally captured Kallith and executed the Emperor. A new empire was temporarily erected, but prior to the invention of spaceflight a transition towards a republic began. More recently, the Kalossians achieved first contact, stumbling across the headquarters of the Shadow Proclamation. They quickly became one of the more well-respected factions of the Proclamation, founding such organizations as the Kalossian Relief Corps. The Kalossians have rarely gone to war, although several species are classified as enemies of the state. These races include Sontarans, Cybermen, and in particular the Daleks. Notable Kalossians *Lys, a female volunteer for the Kalossian Relief Corps who fought in the Battle of Saint Station (SitL: Contingency Plan) *Olvi, a Kalossian detective and former mercenary known for her analytical mind and success in the Shadow Proclamation. (The Shades) *Volvuna, a Kalossian who became "stuck" in Child Mind. She witnessed the death of the Doctor and ultimately endeavored to take his place. (Galaxies Guardians) *Daras, a male Kalossian whose motivations and eventual goal remain unknown. He formerly traveled with an associate named Savara. (TS: One More Death) *Lynx, a companion of the Doctor who will be appearing in Doctor Who: The Next Doctor. *Vangra, another companion of the Doctor who appeared in the Birthday Special of the Twelfth Doctor Adventures. Category:Races and Species